Reviviendo las hazañas del lago Moultrie
by I'llAlwaysAdoreEmmaWatson
Summary: Post-Beautiful Redemption. La lluvia vuelve mientras Ethan se pregunta si esto se debe al estado de ánimo de su novia. ¡Pero sí ella está muy ocupada pensando en los lindos labios de Ethan! ¿Podrán estar juntos sin que cosas raras ocurran a su alrededor? mal summary, ¡solo pasen y lean! (:


Este es mi primer fic en fanfiction y el primero que escribo de Caster Chronicles. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios (:

La saga Caster Chronicles, no me pertenece.

***Lena***

Sintió a Ethan saborear la leche con chocolate y desde ese momento supo que todo estaba bien.

***Ethan***

El siguiente día le lluvia se golpeaba Gatlin, esa bonita lluvia de verano que Amma odiaba, a ella le gustaban los días soleados con el cielo azul, los atardeceres y las noches frescas.

Ethan dejó escapar un suspiro y a pesar de las ganas de volver a dormir, se levantó, tomo una rápida ducha y después de cambiarse su vista se quedó fija en la ventana.

_¿Estás bien L?_

Ella tardo en contestar. La lluvia corría por los árboles y bañaba los autos, dejando empapada la acera y a cualquiera que se atreviera a salir.

_Sí, es solo que me gusta la lluvia._

_Creí que llovía cuando estabas triste, y dejabas ver el sol cuando estabas feliz…_

_Ahora puedo controlarlo._

_Ahora puedes hacer muchas cosas, Josephine._

Josephine era su nombre real, el nombre que solo supo hasta ahora, el nombre que le pusieron al nacer.

_¿A sí, cómo que Lawson?_

Ethan soltó una carcajada pero no le respondió, estaba seguro que Lena sabia justo a lo que él se refería. Apoyo su frente en el húmedo vidrio de la ventana. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en Lena, como el clima de aquel día era igual al de este, mas este era feliz, podía sentirlo, como los niños de enfrente que jugaban a mojarse y miraban el cielo agradeciendo ese milagro del agua sobre sus cabezas, y esa felicidad era producida por Lena, la caster de la que estaba enamorado.

_Como el día…_

_La primera vez que hablamos._

Las lluvias de aquel año tenían tristeza y soledad en su agua, proyectada por Lena, que cuando salías a la calle se podía sentir, eran como sus lágrimas.

_Pero llegaste tú, me arreglaste._

Ethan abrió los ojos y vio a Lena reflejada en la ventana, como si estuviera atrás de él, sus pequeños brazos se enrollaron el su cuello mientras Lena lo abrazaba por atrás. Un parpadeo después y Lena ya no estaba ahí.

_Ven a casa Ethan._

No necesito oír más, bajo las escaleras y encontró a sus tías abuelas comiendo galletas de avena junto con un gran vaso de leche. Ethan les preparo huevos y tocino, también le hizo a su padre pero estaba seguro de que si no se apuraba tendría que pasar al Stop & Steal por una caja de cereal.

Al salir se puso la capucha de su sudadera de ejercicio, se trepo al auto y condujo directo a Ravenwood.

Después de un rato conduciendo bajo la lluvia, Ethan se empapó un poco cuando abrió la reja de la mansión Ravenwood. Minutos después se encontró a si mismo tocando la puerta y su novia con una falda larga una blusa sin mangas abriéndole con una sonrisa.

_Hola._

—Hola — dijo él con palabras — ¿Cómo estas, L?

_Bien. _

Le dijo en kelting antes de tomarlo del cuello y besarlo, arrastrándolo a su altura como buena chica caster, dominando a Ethan, y él solo se dejaba. La lluvia estaba entrando al cambiante lobby de Ravenwood, mojando la decoración de colores pastel. Sus bocas se encontraron, luchando tibiamente. Ethan la levantó del suelo abrazándola por la cintura y los descalzos pies de Lena dejaron de tocar el suelo. Lena buscó con ansia hundir sus dedos en el cabello mojado de Ethan, así lo hizo mientras él la sostenía fuerte y ladeaba su cabeza para tener mayor acceso a su boca. Y mientras se besaban, sintió a Lena pensar el cómo seria si estuviera arriba con su novio, ya acercándose a la cama, él sin su camiseta, y con esos labios tan lindos sobre los suyos…

—Por favor novio, algo de respeto — Ridley se encontraba bajando las escaleras y los dos chico se habían separado de inmediato. — Que ahora lo puedas besar Cuz, no significa que quiera verte hacerlo.

_¿Tengo lindos labios?_

—¡Cállate Ethan!

Lena había enrojecido y se iba ya para el comedor, obviamente su pensamiento la había incomodado un poco, por eso Ethan se llamó estúpido.

Llegó a la cocina justo detrás de Lena, donde Reece discutía sobre la estancia de Ridley en la mansión.

Link estaba ahí para defender a su… ¿novia? Estaba ahí para defender a Ridley aun y cuando ella no quería su ayuda, jamás entenderá la relación de esos dos. Casi tan confuso como Lena y él, ahora que podían tocarse.

Se tomaban de las manos sin problema y lo más importante para cualquier chico de Jackson, — afortunada o desafortunadamente incluyendo a Ethan — ahora podían besarse todo lo que quisieran y quien sabe, en unos cinco años, casarse y tener hijos. Ethan no había pensado nunca en el matrimonio, su único deseo era salir de Gatlin, pero ahora eso era lo último que quería hacer.

Cansarse con Lena. Tener un hijo con Lena.

_Ethan sube._

Casarse con una caster y tener hijos, ¿ellos tendrían poderes? ¿Tendrían ese adorable gusto por la literatura que los dos compartían? ¿Existiría una hermosa niña con unos ojos tan verdes y llenos de vida como el ojo derecho de Lena?

_Ethan._

Él llego al segundo piso donde Lena estaba calmadamente sentada en su cama, después de quedarse platicando con Link, Lena no le había hablado ni siquiera en kelting, no desde esa pregunta sobre sus labios.

_Ethan._

Lo llamó por su nombre otra vez y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, se sentía pequeño frente a esa chica, como cuando era regañado por Amma, o las veces que el entrenador solía gritarle cuando no estaba concentrado en el juego.

Se quedó un momento en la puerta y observo a su alrededor, Lena ahora tenía un bonito cuarto que fácilmente podía ser confundido con una de las chicas cristianas de Gatlin a excepción de las paredes, estas seguían mostrando ese don de poesía que Lena tenía.

_Cierra la puerta._

Ethan no hizo nada más que obedecer y la cerró. Se sentó frente a ella, ambos en la cama. Lena lo tomo de la mano, no le quemo pero si le produjo una sensación de calidez, afuera se escuchó un chasquido, estaba oscureciendo, y todo lo provocaba la Natural sentada a su lado. Lena estaba pensando en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que Ethan casi se rinde en sus esfuerzos por entrar a su mente, hasta que escucho algo, un susurro lejano:

…_el lago Moultrie…_

Ethan recordaba bien ese día, muchos meses atrás, cuando en el auto de Lena —el único con los neumáticos enteros— habían conocido hasta el lago donde los adolescentes disfrutaban la llegada del verano, Link los dejo por un momento y maravillosas cosas habían pasado, bueno al menos antes de que Lena tomara esa rara actitud y saliera huyendo con John Breed.

Si no lo hubiera hecho, si fueran un par de adolecentes normales, si Lena no fuera una caster, no hubiera huido, no hubiera casi matado a Ethan. De repente los pensamientos de Lena se callaron.

_Ahora ya no te hago daño_

Lena se le había acercado tanto que tenía una de sus piernas sobre las suyas, se acercó a su oreja como si hubiera murmurado y deposito un cálido beso ahí. Después se alejó y lo miro a los ojos, poniendo su mano libre tras la nuca de su novio.

Seguían tomados de las manos, Ethan no sabía dónde poner la otra, la llevó a la cintura de Lena. Ella estaba muy muy cerca casi sentada sobre él. Los labios pálidos de Lena estaban entre abiertos y sus ojos dorado y verde brillaban. No parpadeaba, mientras Ethan no dejaba de hacerlo.

_Jamás me hiciste daño, L_

La oscuridad se apodero de la habitación aunque apenas y era medio día, las cortinas estaban cerradas y afuera estaba nublado, la lámpara que colgaba del techo ya no estaba encendida. La única luz que Ethan podía percibir en la habitación eran los ojos de Lena que brillaban como un par de focos led en la oscuridad.

De repente su respiración de hizo más rápida. Intento no pensar en todo lo que Emory, Earl, e inclusive algunas veces Link decían sobre…esto. Ni siquiera podía formular la palabra en su cabeza.

Estaba realmente oscuro y no podía ver nada, solo sintió el cálido y ligero cuerpo de Lena sobre él, había subido por completo a su regazo. El destello de los ojos de Lena había desaparecido, eso indicaba que había cerrado los ojos, también había soltado su mano, y ahora las dos estaban sobre los hombros de Ethan, se apoyaba y se acomodaba mejor acercándose a él para unir completamente sus cuerpos. Pecho con pecho.

Ethan comenzó a asustarse, una sensación de pánico, ahora todo estaba oscuro como si hubiera cerrado los ojos, sus pupilas se expandían más y más pero no captaba nada de luz. Sus manos ya no estaban sobre el cuerpo de Lena, sino que estaban apoyadas en el colchón, comenzaba a trastabillar y no quería caerse para atrás en el colchón, con Lena sobre él… ¿o si quería?

—¿Sabes que puedo leer todo lo que estás pensando, verdad?

Le había preguntado, tal como en el lago. De pronto la luz se encendió y las cortinas se abrieron, afuera no estaba lloviendo, en cambio estaba despejado, con un cielo azul y brillante. Lena se bajó de sobre él y caminó a la ventana.

—Y yo leo que en tu cabeza piensas mucho — Ethan se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello, que idiota había sido, ¿Por qué no simplemente se había lanzado a besarla?

—Siento que aun puedo hacerte daño…

—¿De qué hablas Lena?

_Sé que lo sabes, comencé a hacer cosas raras. Estabas asustado…_

—Yo… no estaba asustado por eso, yo jamás había estado así con una chica. — Ethan tartamudeo —Y bueno supongo que los casters tienen maneras distintas de hacer…estas las cosas…

Lena seguía mirando la ventana, como si Ethan no estuviera ahí, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. Esto no tenía nada que ver son sus poderes, ni con lo que podía o no podía hacer con un mortal, todo estaba relacionado a Ethan, y su amor por él. Él hacía que se pusiera así.

—Parece que jamás podremos estar juntos sin que cosas raras ocurran a nuestro alrededor—Lena se volvió para verlo ya que él seguía en sentado en la cama.

_Entonces tendré que aguantarme._

El chico había conocido a una bruja, se había enamorado, había ido al fin del mundo y vuelto con vida, había visto a personas valiosas morir, el mismo había muerto y después revivió solo para pasar el reto de su vida con la mujer que estaba ahora mismo frente a él.

—Te amo Lena Duchannes.

Lena se lanzó a él y lo besó mientras un solitario rayo partía el cielo azul en dos. Ethan la levantó del suelo con mucho entusiasmo y expresó en ese beso que todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por amor.

Escuchó en su cabeza una pequeña voz que le murmuraba:

_Te amo Ethan._


End file.
